pandolinsandpantelafandomcom-20200214-history
Smile
RUN by foxstep book one of the night trilogy Deep in the forest, lies battle and bloodshed Order and clarity Misunderstandings and carnage And then there are the ones who are different Ones who don't belong And all they can do is run for their lives Prologue A dark brown she-cat appeared out of the gloom. Her narrowed amber irises bored into every one of her comrades and, one by one, they all understood her warning. The four of them inched closer to her. The she-cat inhaled the spiritual air before forming what she would say in her head. But it was the snow-pelted she-cat who spoke first. "Well? Are you going to tell us what you saw or do we have to pass a test first?" "Hold your tongue!" The gray and white she-cat spoke sharply. "This is far too crucial for your impertinence." The white she-cat snarled, "If it is so important, why does she not speak? Is this another game of hers?" "I would speak if you would all shut your muzzles," the brown she-cat cut in, her fangs gleaming. "The cat lives." Sharp intakes of breath, slicing the calm silver air. "I haven't the chance to analyze his allies yet, but his foes are clear, are they not?" Silence. "You haven't distinguished an ally?" said the solid-colored brown she-cat. "Then whatever were you searching for?" "If the cat lives, dimwit!" the final one of them, the tortoiseshell cuffed the former's ear. She then turned to the receiver, her eyes shining. "And now we know." "But it is not enough," the gray and white she-cat dipped her head and the snow-furred cat nodded briskly. "Not even a hint?" asked the solid-colored she-cat. "Surely you must have received one?" "If there was a hint, would you not have trusted me to spot it?" The receiver snapped. "If you distrust me the slightest, you sure are welcome to replace me!" Any cat would have thought this to be the exact wrong thing to say. But the four cats looked at each other with unease. This cat was their best hope and had never failed to bring them the truth, from her first time receiving. The tortoiseshell was the first to speak in the silence. "Knowing the allies is the most crucial thing in this....So when will we know?" "Whenever the higher power wants us to," the snow-colored cat huffed. "I have an idea," the gray and white she-cat raised a paw. "What may that be?" asked the receiver. "Next time.....Next time we should all go." "Go where?" stuttered the snow-furred she-cat though her blue eyes showed that she already knew. "It's a big risk," the solid-colored she-cat started shaking her head. "But think about it! Maybe that is what the higher power wants," the she-cat said excitedly and determined. "And what evidence may you have that it'd work?" The white she-cat sniffed. "None," the gray and white cat answered primly. "But if our current system isn't working," she glanced at the receiver and quickly looked away. "then what are we to do than try a different plan?" Everyone turned to the receiver who was curling her claws in. The she-cat spoke one more, "What do you think of it, Forvanna?" Chapter One Drat! He was almost there; if he had angled his trajectory better, he would've caught the mouse. Ravenpaw watched the small chestnut-furred creature disappear into a narrow crevice in the boulder, anger sparking his pelt. He resisted the urge to jam his claws in and pry the rodent out. But it was no use. Ravenpaw knew at least one of the trainers must be walking the tree branches now, noting his failure. It couldn't be undone. He sighed and trudged deeper into the woods, praying the spirits he could find at least one tiny morsel of a creature. A morsel would give him less of a beating if he returned empty-jawed. Instead of hearing the spiritual silence of the undergrowth, or the twittering of a lark, instead he heard a melodious sound, teasing his ears. Ravenpaw ran forth, desperate to find what it was, ignoring the slices of pain he felt from the sharp twigs. He skidded to a halt in a clearing, and as he did, the sound slowly faded to halting stop. Ravenpaw took in a breath, a sweet, humid breath. Before him was a platform of stones, forming a round circle. The smoky-gray tom dared a step forth, seeing that inside was a pool of water. He tilted his head up to the sky and saw water cascading down, bordered by huge, huge, huge sandy-gray boulders. The trainee leaped back in astonishment before pacing forth slowly...before he leaped up onto the platform and dipped his head down for a drink of the sweet, tempting water, spirits urging him forth. His pink tongue swept the water and he gasped in pain and bliss, for this water was sweeter than any puddle. His vision bleared until he saw five....no six....no four...(it was hard to tell but he knew they were all cats). They stepped forth, welcoming him in with warm paws, and he started seeing them more clear...until the connection snapped. A thud sounded next to him and he jumped in shock. The animal swiped its claws and knocked him off the rock, and the trainee fell on his head on the stone ground below. He moaned and clutched his head in pain. His vision was blurry as he focused on his hunter, looming over him with gnashed teeth. "What do you think you're doing in the Gathering Site?" Gypsumnose snarled. "Do you think, little snot, that because your father is the deputy, that you may go to sacred places whenever you decide you can?" "N-no!" Ravenpaw struggled as he was pinned down, all of his senses alert now. "I didn't know! No one ever told-" He broke off as his ear was cuffed. "So you hunt down here where the water is sparkly and shimmery?" The white tom-cat hissed. "I've been watching you. And it is so clear to me that upon losing a simple catch, you go running, tail between legs, to a special fantasy world where you can hide from your trainers?" The ugly tom leaned forth so Ravenpaw could smell his trout breath. "And is it not crystal clear you have known of this place?" "No!" Ravenpaw bellowed. "This's my first time! I-I heard a beautiful sound...." He trailed off as his trainer's eyes narrowed. "Save it for Daddy dearest, mouse-rot," Gypsumnose spat. "I'm sure he'd love to choose your sentence." As Gypsumnose hauled him away by the scruff, Ravenpaw felt the sinking feeling he always did when he failed, failed, failed. But now it felt as if ice had froze over his heart. Because even the dumbest of one-mooners knew the punishment for visiting the sacred place for leaders to speak to spirits...especially to be the first one to in at least a hundred trials. ☘ The only thing Ravenpaw could do at the moment was avoid his father's piercing bluebird gaze. Saltshadow, as deputy, was of course, the second most feared and respected cat in the whole Clan of The Fearless, so when his own son defied him and embarrassed him in front of The Elite, it was to be expected that he would be furious beyond worlds. It was all said in his unwavering gaze. A few fox-lengths behind The Elite was the First Caste, and behind the Second Caste, and behind them the Third Caste. All of them had come to watch the deputy's son convicted. Horrible dread washed over the trainee's heart as he noticed his mother and sisters in the very front of their class. Mynapaw was sneering, he could almost hear her unspoken words, "I told you I'd beat you good one day." Beside her, Gannetpaw wore an uncomfortable frown, and Heatherburn, his mother who he had fought hard to please from day one, had the same leering look she gave any traitor to her caste - as if the traitor wasn't her son himself. The dreadful feeling froze into cold ice. So be it then. A gong sounded and his attention was whisked away from his family. Astersight, the medicine cat, bashed two conch shells together as per trial. "We are gathered here today to hear the trial of the First Caste trainee, Ravenpaw, son of Saltshadow and Heatherburn. His conviction of visiting the Gathering Site without permission has been accepted by our leader and deputy." No cat made a sound. "We will start out with the deputy questions," Astersight finished and stepped back to sit beside her trainee, Guppypaw, who wouldn't resist his wide-eyed stare, jaw opened stare at Ravenpaw. With a last glare at the medicine cat trainee, Ravenpaw turned to face his father, trying to be his boldest, only to gulp and look down at his paws at the first sight of Saltshadow's withering glare. "So. Do you deny the claim of being at the Gathering Site this mid-sun?" His father spoke in a chilly voice. "I do not," Ravenpaw remembered how trials went by Heatherburn forcing him to watch, "teasing" that it might be him one day, knowing how often he got his paws in trouble. At least, it seemed like a joke then. "Do you deny having visited there before?" "I do," Ravenpaw lifted his chin. "So how did you know of it today?" Before Ravenpaw could answer, Burnstar abruptly stood up from where he had been sitting so silently. "Saltshadow, my friend, my deputy," the copper tom slurred. "I do believe you are asking all the wrong queries." "I-I am?" Saltshadow's threatening eyes went wide. "Allow me," Burnstar pushed past his deputy and the crowd murmured in surprise. With a quick flick of his tail and a roar, the castes fell silent. Before Burnstar covered the trainee's view, so the menacing leader was all he could see, Ravenpaw glimpsed Gannetpaw's expression changing. "It really takes only one question to condemn him?" The copper-furred leader leaned close, his breath smelling of hydrangeas. "Did you happen to drink the water?" Ravenpaw felt intimidated and petrified by Burnstar's fire-orange gaze. Lie!, he willed himself. "Y-y-yes." His voice betrayed him. Burnstar smirked and looked over shoulder, but Ravenpaw couldn't see who his leader was looking at. Then he leaned closer and whispered. "Which one did you see?" "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about." Burnstar immediately scowled. "Don't play games with me, kit. There was someone there." "You mean the singer?" Too late - Ravenpaw realized he had raised his voice when the leader so clearly wanted privacy. "Er, sorry." But Burnstar only gave him a contemplative look. "Did you see 'the singer'?" "No, I stopped hearing them but...." "Who did you see?" Burnstar snarled. "Is everything so difficult with you young folk these days. All right, I'll say give me a reason not to condemn you, would that work for you?" Ravenpaw took a harsh breath an words poured out of him. "I saw a few blurry cats." He was done. "And? Did they speak to you?" "No, but they told me to come to them." Burnstar raised an eyebrow. "Not told, but more like...um....how do I...." Ravenpaw trailed off, knowing he'd failed. "So they never spoke?" Burnstar was getting excited. "No, but they never got the chance," Ravenpaw felt bolder now, more entitled to use his voice. "Gypsumnose broke the connection." Burnstar shook his head. "Dear kit, I believe you may be lying when you say you haven't been there before." "No, I swear I wasn't-" "Then how did you know it's a connection, not pure imagination?" He hissed, his amber orbs looking coal-black now, and Ravenpaw recoiled. "How did you sense their call while you were in the forest. How do they know you?" Ravenpaw wasn't focusing on Burnstar's words. "Your eyes!" "You're different," Burnstar spat. He shook his head and stepped to the side, and Ravenpaw saw that the whole crowd was gone now. Saltshadow and Astersight flanked the leader now, Guppypaw gone. "I'm not!" Ravenpaw lashed, fear overwhelming him. "I just heard singing and I went-" "What Gypsumnose said you claimed," Saltshadow spoke, fangs gleaming. "Can't you speak the truth now itself?" "We should sentence him," Astersight spoke primly, her yellow gaze not moving from the trainee. "to six moon labor. It'll wash away whatever effect they put on him." "W-what? What effect?" Ravenpaw demanded. Nothing was making sense now. "Or soak him in the Cormorant River." Saltshadow sent a look of pure hatred at the medicine cat. "No, that would boggle his mind," Astersight snapped. "Do you really want that when he could work instead?" Burnstar raised a paw. "You are both very clever," he started, his comrades looking pleased. "but I have a better solution." He turned to Ravenpaw. "You are now a member of the Third Caste. You will become a warrior and a caretaker. Yes, you used to be a hunting trainee, but the Third Caste is full, so deal with it. How you balance your training and caretaking duties is up to you. You must oversee all the queens, tiny kittens, weakest elders, everyone. If you ever manage to become first, you will be handed over to the spirits." Ravenpaw could not believe what he was hearing. "So you're saying if I manage to beat all the other warriors, I get murdered?" "Your misery is put to and end," Astersight explained. "Because you're different," Burnstar spat. "You don't deserve to live. Your behavior today has helped us realize what we have been blind to." "If you fight back, try to escape, or have any suspicious behavior," Saltshadow snarled. "well, you can only imagine what could happen." Ravenpaw was frozen, the cold truth settling down on him like a weight. Burnstar's coal black eyes turned amber again, a fire glow. "Welcome to your new life. It starts today." Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten